


The Unknown

by BandAidTea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Multi, My First Fanfic, POV Harry Potter, POV Original Character, Remus Lupin got saved from bashing, Secret Crush, Severus Snape has a daughter, Severus Snape is So Done, Slight Lily and James bashing, Slytherins Being Slytherins, This is gonna be a wild ride so buckle up, We support severus snape in this household, What Have I Done, also Profanity, also slight Sirius bashing, because they are teenagers, its very sublte
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandAidTea/pseuds/BandAidTea
Summary: Alternate Universe. Harry Potter was never raised by the Dursleys. Instead, His parents survived that fateful night in Godrics Hollow. Now Harry must find a path of his own as the Boy-who-Lived with old and new enemies, ministry interference, and a plot to save the wizarding world once and for all. A retelling of the story - Lily and James survived and Severus Snape has a daughter.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Harry James Potter

Harry James Potter woke up in his bedroom, the bright morning light shining through curtains. A pecking had brought him from his slumber. Harry sleepily put on his glasses and walked to his window, opening it. An owl zoomed in and neatly dropped an envelope on the desk, hooting happily. Harry grinned, gave the owl a small treat, and promptly tore the envelope open. He eagerly read the contents before racing downstairs and into the kitchen. His father was already sitting down as his mother was placing breakfast food on the table. 

“I got my letter,” beamed Harry, waving the envelope. His father reached for it and traced the contents while Harry sat down. 

“And you got made Prefect!” exclaimed his father. 

“Oh, Harry, Congratulations!” his mother beamed. 

“I’m proud of you, Son,” said James Potter. He grinned as he looked up at Harry.  
“Now that you are prefect, I can tell you all about the secret spots you can use.”

Lily Potter sat down and lightly slapped her husband with the back of her hand.

“Leave the boy alone, James.”

“I was only joking, love,” his father answered, winking at Harry. “Besides, Harry has known about those spots long before he even started Hogwarts, so there is no use.”

“Hmmm,” said Lily smiling. 

Harry smiled at his parents, taking a bite of his breakfast. It always warmed his heart to see them together and in love. You see, Harry is no ordinary boy. As a baby, the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort had targeted him and had planned to kill him that fateful night in Godric's Hollow. His parents, however, had protected him and he had survived, and the dark wizard had disappeared. Harry never knew of the cupboard under the stairs, never grew up neglected and used. He grew up loved, doted on by his muggle-born mother and his pureblood father. Lily Potter who was kind and sweet, talented, and beautiful. James Potter, an Auror, a man of equal talent and poise. Harry Potter grew up as the boy who lived but he didn’t grow up as an orphan. 

“Well, anyway,” said Lily, “We can pick up your supplies today at Diagon Alley.”

“I don’t have to get to the office until 8 so it would be no problem,” slurped James as he finished his last drops of coffee and stood up, giving Lily a sweet kiss. 

“Finish up and get ready, Harry,” his mother told him. Harry nodded, stuffing his face with the remaining food left on his plate and then running back upstairs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A summer breeze blew through Harry’s unruly locks of black hair as he walked down the street of Diagon Alley. His attention shifted from one shop to another, his almond-shaped green eyes shining brightly behind his round glasses. He loved Diagon Alley. As a child, he would come to visit all the time, but it was always a special treat when he came to pick up supplies for the new school year. He already had his books and as other spare supplies, he had run out of last year. Right now, however, he was more concerned about finding his friends. He had owled, telling them he would be in Diagon Alley to shop for supplies. He had received two quick answers back in confirmation to meet there.

“Harry!” yelled a voice. Harry turned to see his mother calling him, her bright red hair gleaming underneath the sun. Hary jogged toward her, dodging wizards and witches. 

Harry got to his mother, panting. Lily shook her head, a small smile on her face.  
“You know, you are almost 15, you should know better than to be wandering around,” his mother scolded. Harry grinned at her in return. Harry felt a large hand clap him on his back. “It’s alright, Lily, the boy was just looking for his friends,” his father exclaimed, shining happily at his wife. 

Lily gave James a half glare before giggling. “Alright, but we need to get new robes for you, young man.” She turned to Harry before leading him towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. “It’s the last thing we need to get.”

“I got to go to the Leaky Cauldron!” shouted James, already walking away towards the place. “I’m meeting Sirius there, and then I’ll meet you at Flourish and Botts!”

Lily nodded in affirmation before entering the shop, Harry following closely behind. 

Harry endured his time in the shop before finally his robes were set for the new school year, and he walked out of the store with his mother.

He was in the middle of the street, his mother beside him when all of a sudden, he was blinded by bushy brown hair. “Harry! It’s so good to see you!” exclaimed Hermione Granger. Harry looked up to see Ron Weasley grinning at him. Harry grinned back before looking at Hermione. Ron had been Harry’s best friend since they were little. He had met Ron due to their parents knowing each other and instantly hit it off. They had been introduced to Hermione on the train to Hogwarts when she sat in their compartment, and the three had been inseparable ever since. 

“Hermione let the man breathe, you almost gave him a heart attack,” said Ron. Hermione stepped back and then lunged at Harry to give him a hug. Harry stumbled but returned the hug before looking at Ron bewildered. Ron shrugged and then joined the hug as well. 

“Ok ok, as sweet as this is, We are blocking peoples way,” said Lily. The Golden Trio broke up, laughing. 

“Hello, Mrs. Potter,” greeted Hermione and Ron. Lily smiled at them. 

“Hello, Hermione, Ron,” she answered. “How are you?”

“I’m doing good,” answered back Ron. 

“I’m doing great!” answered Hermione.

“Where are you guys headed to?” asked Harry. “I’ve finished getting everything,” answered Ron. “I’m supposed to be meeting up with Mum at Flourish and Botts right about now but I saw Hermione and then we went looking for you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly Ron, you screamed my name across the street,” she turned to Harry, “It was quite embarrassing.” Harry laughed as Ron and Hermione continued to go back and forth. Lily merely stood by, smiling at the teenager’s antics. 

“I did not scream, it was more like a shout really.”

“It’s the same thing! Might as well have announced it to all of Britain!”

“Honestly Hermione it wasn’t that bad!”

“Wasn't that bad! How would you have liked it if I had shouted your full name across the street, rONALD BILLI-”

“We were just about to meet my dad and Sirius at Flourish and Botts, so we can walk together,” Harry hastily interrupted. Knowing his best friends, they would bicker back and forth for hours. Ron and Hermione agreed and the three set out towards the shop, Lily following closely behind. 

“So what else is new?” asked Harry. 

“It’s been going alright, still haven’t finished the summer assignments from the last time we talked but what else is new,” answered Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“As I mentioned before, I finished those assignments weeks ago,” she said, looking pointedly at Ron. “And I got made Prefect!” she beamed. “What about you?”

“I got made Prefect as well! ” answered Harry excitedly. This was great! With Hermione as the other Gryffindor prefect, he would at least have someone to lean on. 

Hermione gasped excitedly. “This is great! Oh, I knew Dumbledore would have picked you!” 

Ron merely stood to the side, smiling.”Better you than me, mate. I wouldn’t have lasted a day.”

Harry snorted, as Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Ok, but how have you really been,” Hermione asked, looking at Harry, with a concerned expression.

“I’ve been good,” Harry answered.

Ron and Hermione looked at him skeptically. The last time they had talked was 2 weeks ago. Harry had confided in them that he had been having nightmares ever since the Triwizard tournament when he had watched Cedric Diggory die in the graveyard and of the Dark Lord returning. 

“Really, guys,” promised Harry as he opened the door to the magical bookstore. “I’m doing fine.” 

The book store was filled with wizards and witches alike. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lily walked into the store looking around for any familiar faces. “Lily!” a voice yelled. The foursome turned to see James waving at them from the back of the store with Sirius grinning behind him. They walked towards him. 

“Hey, sport,” said Sirius, giving Harry a fist bump. Harry grinned at his Godfather. Sirius Black was never convicted of a crime. That fateful night in Godric’s Hollow- it had been Peter Pettigrew that had betrayed the Potters and had been imprisoned in Azkaban until breaking out of there during Harry’s third year. He had wreaked havoc until essentially disappearing and then reappearing last year in the graveyard. 

“Good time that you guys got here,” said James. He had his arm around Lily. “I was about to go looking for you guys, thought maybe you had gotten lost.” He turned to Ron. “ I saw your mom in here, she was looking for you, looked mighty mad as well.” Ron paled. 

“Thanks, Mr. Potter, I’ll be back,” and in a second Ron was gone. 

“Oh look,” sneered Sirius all of a sudden. “It's Snivellus.”

Harry and Hermione turned to see Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts, carrying rather heavy large books. He looked exactly as Harry had last seen him, black robes, hooked nose, pasty skin, and long greasy hair. 

James and Sirius both had looks of disdain on their faces. Lily merely rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, Snivellus!” shouted Sirius as James laughed. Harry stifled a laugh behind his hand and Hermione did the same as Lily half-heartedly glared at his father and Sirius before allowing a small smile to grace her face. Snape turned and scowled at them. His unattractive features became more prominent. 

“Black,” sneered Snape.

“Didn’t know they allowed scum like that in this store.”

“It’s been what? 20 years and he still doesn’t know how to use shampoo.”

“And yet,” answered Snape, now standing in front of James and Sirius. “In those 20 years, you still find the time to act like schoolboys.”

James glared at him, while Sirius scoffed. “Look we may act like schoolboys but at least we aren’t Death Eate-”

“Dad,” said a voice, interrupting Sirius. Evangeline Snape was walking toward them. Harry stared at her. Ever since Harry had started Hogwarts, Evangeline Snape had been a mystery. From the minute they met, they had been filled with nothing but indifference towards each other and hard glares across the Great Hall and classrooms. She was a Slytherin and Sirius always said that Slytherins are nothing short of evil. Harry didn’t hate her per say, but he didn’t like her either. It also didn’t help that she was Snape’s daughter. She got to the group smiling at her father, before turning towards the others her smile quickly dropping. 

“Hello,” she said. Her eyes were pitch black and guarded. 

“Hi,” greeted Harry and Hermione. James and Sirius merely inclined their heads. Lily smiled brightly at her. 

“Hello Evangeline, How are yo-”

“Come, Ev,” said Snape. Lily stared at him and James stepped forward protectively. “We have better things to do then talk to these.” he paused. “people,” he finished with a sneer.

Evangeline smirked. James opened his mouth as if to say something when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared, their children following close behind. 

“OH! Thank you, Lily, for looking after my Ronald,” exclaimed Mrs. Weasely. “It seems this boy needs to learn more about responsibility” she finished turning to give him a glare. Ron merely looked sheepish. 

“It was no problem at all, Molly,” answered Lily. 

“Hello, Severus and Evangeline,” said Mr. Weasley. Snape gave him a curt nod, while Evangeline merely nodded her head. Snape looked at the whole group before his eyes narrowed upon landing on Harry, his lip curling in distaste. He turned, sweeping his robes around dramatically and walking away. Evangeline glared at them and then turned to follow her father out of the shop.

“God, I hate him so much,” said Sirius after a minute of silence. 

“It's the dungeon bat and his daughter, what do you expect,” shot back Fred Weasley, his twin George beside him. 

“Fred! That is a professor you are talking about! Learn to respect,” scolded Mrs. Weasley. 

“Yes mum,” grinned Fred cheekily. His mother rolled her eyes before turning to Lily. They launched into conversation while Mr. Weasley was animatedly talking to James and Sirius about an incident that had occurred at his work the other day. Ron rejoined Harry and Hermione. 

“I know mum said to ‘respect’ him or something but Nah,” whispered Fred to the group. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“At least he didn’t say anything to us,” replied Hermione.

“True but he still sucks,” said Ron. 

“Can we not talk about this,” whined Ginny. 

“I might not like him but his daughter is okay,” George added, ignoring Ginny. 

“Okay? Do you not remember when she cursed me last year because I asked her to the Yule Ball?” Exclaimed Ron. 

“Yeah that’s why I said she was okay, dipshit”

“Go to hell, George!” 

Ron and George continued to bicker as the group started walking towards the door, the adults following closely behind, laughing, and talking. They walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, where they said their goodbyes.

“I’ll see you on your birthday,” said Hermione, giving Harry a quick hug before leaving with her parents. 

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hug. 

“I heard you got made Prefect, congratulations Harry,” she said.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Weasely,” Harry said, giving his most charming smile back at her. She gave him one more hug before joining her family. 

“See you mate,” waved Ron and the rest of the Weasley’s waved at him before flooing back home. 

“I’ll see you at dinner, Sport,” said Sirius, giving Harry a fistbump. Harry grinned and rejoined his parents before disapparating home. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a quiet and short affair. It mostly consisted of Sirius and his father relaying their work adventures for the 100th time, while Harry and his mother laughed. As Sirius finished telling the story about how he wrestled a giant squid ( he swears by it but Harry is skeptical) James turned to Harry. 

“So, are you ready for your 5th year?” his father asked, reaching to serve himself a third helping of baked chicken. Harry nodded. 

“I remember my fifth year,” said Lily thoughtfully. “It was a very stressful year because of O.W.L.S.” 

She turned to Harry. “So you better know, young man, that I expect you to do very well”

“As long as you know that you can still have fun” added Sirius, grinning. His mother rolled her eyes at Sirius.

Later, Harry was spread out on his bed, the moonlight bleeding into his bedroom. His father and Sirius had left to start their night shift and his mother was downstairs cleaning up the kitchen. 

Fifth-year. The last four years of his schooling have been pure chaos. Each year he had faced off Voldemort (not including Third Year) and he had survived. Except now, Voldemort was actually back and Harry was beginning to prepare for the inevitable. If Voldemort were to attack him again, what would be the outcome? He didn’t want to die. And he was so angry all the time. It was dull, burning anger that was simmering at the surface. Not to mention, O.W.L.S were this year and on top of that, he had been made prefect. And the nightmares he had been having had been so real, so lifelike. It started off in the graveyard, a flashing green light, and Cedric’s dead unmoving body, his eyes dull and glassy. Then just as quickly as it began, it would switch to a dark hallway with a door far away from Harry’s reach. And he was walking and walking but just when he was reaching---

Just then Lily opened the door. Harry immediately sat up, his scar making a dull pain. He must have dozed off while he was thinking. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” his mother moved to sit on his bed. “I just came to say goodnight.” Harry merely nodded, not trusting his voice. He should tell her about his scar, wanted to tell her but something stopped him. Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him before getting up off the bed. 

She walked towards the doorway before turning to look at him.

“I love you, I hope you know that.”

“I love you, to mum.”

“So, then you know you can tell me anything, right?”

Harry nodded. His mother smiled at him before closing the door. His bedroom was once again enveloped in darkness with only the moon for company. He knew his mother worried about him, especially with what had happened last year at Hogwarts. He wasn’t naive to the rumors that had started circling about him lying about Voldemort’s return. As far as he was concerned, the Daily Prophet was nothing but a pack of lies. 

And so Harry laid back on his bed, his dreams ensnaring him into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so......if you've gotten to the end of the chapter it means you love it or you hate it. This is my first fanfic ever just keep that in mind. This idea came to me after MONTHS of thinking about it and after looking everywhere (and I mean everywhere) to see if anyone had written something similar to it, I found nothing. So here we are. Please let me know if you liked it!


	2. Evangeline Astrid Snape

Evangeline Astrid Snape scowled at her oatmeal as she sat at the small table adorning the kitchen. It was too early in the morning for this shit. Sure it was only 8 am but her sleep schedule hadn’t exactly been perfect. Especially with all the late-night meetings she had needed to attend. Herman, the house-elf, had to practically drag her out of bed, and into the kitchen. Her father had already been sitting at the table, the daily prophet spread out and enjoying a cup of tea. 

A pecking noise brought her out of her brooding. Evangeline walked towards the window, opening it. An owl zoomed in and promptly dropped an envelope onto the table before landing gracefully on the window sill. She gave the owl a small treat and then sat back down on the table, carefully opening the letter. Her father looked at her, slightly lowering the magical newspaper. 

“Hogwarts letter came in,” she said.

“Really? And here I thought it was just a random envelope.” Severus Snape said, raising an eyebrow. Evangeline rolled her eyes at him before reading through the letter. 

“Hmmm, there doesn’t seem to be a whole lot we need this year,” Evangeline said, scanning the letter once more. “But, we do need new books....”

“Let me see,” her father held out his hand and Evangeline handed him the letter. Her father regarded the letter carefully. Evangeline moved to throw the envelope away when she felt a small weight inside. She looked to see a Prefect badge. She stopped, staring gobsmacked. Dumbledore had made her a fucking prefect. 

“Well, we can go to Diagon Alley today but remember that we have dinner at the Malfoys tonight…..” Snape trailed off as he turned around to see Evangeline standing in the middle of the kitchen. 

“Ev,” Snape said instantly, going to her side. “ What’s wrong? Are you okay? Is it your mark?” 

Wordlessly, she showed the badge to him. Snape looked at her and then back at the badge. 

“Congratulations,” her father’s dark eyes were bright and happy when they looked back at her. “Now, finish up so we can go to Diagon Alley.” He turned back to the table. 

Evangeline smiled. She absolutely adored her father. Ever since she was a baby, it's always been her and him. Her mother….she didn’t like to think about her mother. It was better not to. 

Evangeline walked back to the table and sat down. It wasn’t a shit morning after all. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flourish and Botts was filled to the brim with witches and wizards as Snape entered the shop, Evangeline close behind. 

“I don’t even know why we even bother coming here,” Evangeline said, wincing as she heard a small child screaming. “Its always so fucking crowded”

“Language” scolded Snape, although his eyes showed nothing but amusement. “We are here because you need new books.”

“I know that,” She answered, walking beside her father. “But I mean, there are other shops, why can’t we just go to those?”

Snape rolled his eyes and handed her a book. “If you are quiet, we can finish faster”

Evangeline scowled but didn’t say anything. Sometimes it was better to remain silent than argue with him. Soon, they were standing in line to pay. Her father was carrying her books and while he was paying, she wandered off. 

Shortly after, Evangeline went looking for him. She had lost track of time looking around the shop and trying not to pummel little kids every time they cried. She found him in the back of the store, her books still in his arms, and talking to someone. 

“Dad,” She smiled, walking towards him. She reached her father, only for her smile to drop when she looked at the people he was talking to. Potter. 

Or more specifically, Harry Potter who as staring at her like she was a fucking zoo animal or something. She didn’t really have an opinion on him, except for one of indifference, but she glared at him every chance she could. He was a Gryffindor, who didn’t seem to have an ounce of self-control in him and also no sense of consequences. She didn’t hate him but if given the chance she would punch his face. It also did not help that her father hated him. His parents were with him and so was Black and Granger. 

“Hello,” She greeted the group. Potter and Granger at least had the decency to say hi back but Potter Senior and Black just gave her a nod. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them. Mrs. Potter, however, gave her a smile. 

“Hello Evangeline, How are yo-”

“Come, Ev,” her father said. “We have better things to do then talk to these.” he paused. “people,” he finished with a sneer.

Evangeline smirked. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to any of the Potters. She had met them at a young age and they always looked at her like they couldn’t believe she existed. After the incident that happened when she was 5, where Black had cursed her and she had accidentally set fire to their living room, she hadn’t interacted at all with them or Black until starting Hogwarts. In fact, she hadn’t met Potter at all until she started Hogwarts. 

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed up, hauling all 30 of their kids with them. Great. Just great. 

She actually liked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They always treated her kindly. It’s their kids that made her want to dropkick every single one of them. Especially Ron Weasley. He had asked her out to the Yule Ball last year and in return, she had cursed his eyes to swell shut. 

“Hello, Severus and Evangeline,” said Mr. Weasley. Snape gave him a curt nod, while Evangeline merely nodded her head. Her father gave the group one more look of disgust, much to Evangeline's amusement, before turning and walking away. She gave the group one last glare as well before following her father. 

“Fucking Idiots,” Snape muttered as they walked the street of Diagon Alley. 

“Language, Dad,” Evangeline said. 

Snape glared at her and she gave him a cheeky smile in response. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had disapparated home, Herman had already prepared lunch for them. Tomato soup, grilled cheese sandwiches, with a chocolate cake and fresh-baked cookies. 

“I has prepared Miss. Snape's favorite lunch,” He had squeaked. “In celebration for getting prefect!”

Evangeline had been so touched, she had given Herman a hug which had made the house-elf blush profusely and then promptly disappear. Her father had shaken his head in amusement, his bad mood forgotten. 

After Lunch, Evangeline went to her personal library and sat down on the big green chair overlooking their backyard. She loved sitting in the green chair and looking outside the window, watching as the sky changed colors and the birds flew by. It made her forget about school, about that damn mark, about the dead people she sees in her dreams. 

She heard her father’s voice calling her. She must have dozed off while in the chair. The sky was turning dark. 

“Get ready,” Snape said, walking into the library. He already had his finest robes on, black with silver trim on the edges. His hair had been neatly combed and his boots had been scrubbed clean until they shined. 

“Remind me again why we have to go to this dinner?”

“You know why now hurry up and get changed”

“We literally just had lunch”

“I have business to attend to before dinner” responded Snape, his tone final. “I’ll be downstairs”

Evangeline walked to her room and changed into black robes before running downstairs. Her father was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. She looped her arm around him and they disapparated. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy Manor was just as grand and as big as the last time Evangeline had been here. The two Snapes walked through the gates and to the front entrance, where Mrs. Malfoy was waiting for them 

“Hello, Mrs. Malfoy,” Evangeline said, smiling. 

“Oh, Evangeline it’s so nice to see you,” Mrs. Malfoy swept her into a fierce hug. Evangeline loved Mrs. Malfoy. She was gorgeous and unbelievably kind to her. She was like a mother figure to Evangeline and always made sure to spoil her relentlessly. 

“Severus, it's good to see you as well,” Mrs. Malfoy smiled at Evangeline’s father. 

Snape inclined his head. “Likewise, Narcissa”

Mrs. Malfoy led from the entrance into the living room, her heels clicking against the marble floor. 

“Lucius is in his study, waiting for you”

“Thank you, Narcissa.” Snape turned to Evangeline. “Behave, young lady”

“Yes, Dad”

And with that Snape swept away, his cloak draped behind him. 

Mrs. Malfoy smiled at Evangeline. “Draco is in the garden, so why don’t you go ahead and join him while I check up on dinner. ”

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy,” Evangeline said. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at her one more time before turning and walking towards the kitchen. Evangeline walked outside and into the garden, spying for Draco. She saw a flash of blonde and slowly crept up the bushes. 

Draco Malfoy was sitting on a bench overlooking the peacocks Mr. Malfoy still insisted on having around. Evangeline slowly walked towards him, before pulling out her wand and sending a small hex. Draco swore, jumping off the bench and turning towards Evangeline. He grinned, pulling out his wand and hexing her back. Evangeline laughed and took off running, Draco close behind her. They raced around the garden, laughing and hexing each other before collapsing on the ground, the soft green grass cushioning their fall. 

Evangeline stayed laying on the grass, turning her head to face Draco. Draco has been her best friend for as long as she could remember. They did everything together growing up. Since they had started Hogwarts, the friendship had only strengthened more. 

Draco looked back at her, smiling. 

“Why do you have such a big forehead”

“Fuck off”

“What? Just stating the obvious” Evangeline said, looking up towards the sky. Draco followed her lead and the two teenagers laid side by side enjoying the soft summer breeze. 

“How has it been,” Draco said after a minute of silence. 

“Not even 5 min and we are already into the serious stuff, “ responded Evangeline. 

“Come on Evie, you can’t blame me for worrying”

“I’m fine, it’s just been tiring”

“Have you……”

Evangeline turned her head to see Draco, an unspoken question on his face. She slowly nodded her head. Draco gave her a reassuring smile and turned back to face the sky. Evangeline hoped he never had to face what she did. But she knew that was naive, wishful thinking. 

“Guess who I saw today at Diagon Alley,” said Evangeline changing the subject

“Who”

“Only your favorite person in the world” She smirked at the rapidly darkening expression in his face. “Harry Potter” 

“Fucking Saint Potter”

Evangeline laughed as Draco continued to fume about Potter. 

“He thinks he is so perfect, like fuck off, I rather jump off a fucking bridge than have to see his ugly fucking face again”

“I also saw Weasley and Granger”

“The one you cursed whos---”

“eyes swelled shut!” Evangeline and Draco finished together, howling with laughter. 

“Figures you would see the mudblood, she can’t go anywhere without following Saint Potter,” said Draco, his laughter dying down wiping tears away from his eyes. 

Evangeline scowled at him. “You know how I feel about you using that word” 

Draco smiled apologetically at her. “Right, sorry”

Just then, a house-elf popped up informing them dinner was ready. Evangeline and Draco got up, cleaned themselves up, and made their way back to the manor. 

Dinner was a quiet affair. Evangeline sat next to her father while Mr. Malfoy sat at the head of the table with Mrs. Malfoy beside him. Draco sat across from Evangeline. 

“So, Evangeline, '' said Mr. Malfoy, taking a sip of wine. “I heard you got made prefect, congratulations” 

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy,” responded Evangeline. 

Draco’s spoon clattered loudly on his plate. “You got made prefect?!”

“Draco!” scolded Mrs. Malfoy. 

“I got made prefect as well!” exclaimed Draco excitedly. Evangeline’s eyes lit up and both teenagers smiled at each other excitedly. 

“Well, it looks like Slytherin house is in good hands this year,” Mr. Malfoy looked at them approvingly. “Make us proud.”

Evangeline looked at her father, who nodded his head. 

“I would not have it any other way,” said Snape, a glint in his eyes. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was dark when Evangeline and Snape returned to the house. Her father bid her good night and then went down to his potions lab. Evangeline went upstairs to her room. Herman had left a plate of cookies and a cup of warm milk on her nightstand. She smiled. She loved that elf. Herman had been with her since childhood. The elf had been a gift from her mother. 

‘That wasn’t the only gift she left me’ thought Evangeline dryly. 

And so Evangeline got ready and laid on her bed, munching on a cookie and dozed off to sleep. 

/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/

At 3 am, she woke up sweaty and with throbbing pain coming from her left forearm. The room was dark as she pushed her pajama sleeve up. Her dark mark gleamed against the moonlight, the skull and snake mockingly staring back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! Sorry for the long wait I just wanted the chapter to be perfect! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know if you liked it! Until next time!!!


	3. Birthdays and Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! This took a long time to write but I am happy with the end result. WARNING!!! a character implies an underage/adult relationship but there actually isn't. also, I really appreciate feedback so please comment! I love to hear what yall think!

Chapter 3

“Happy Birthday!” Lily and James excitedly exclaimed as Harry entered the kitchen. There was a banner proudly displayed above the table with flashing letters neatly arranged to spell out Happy Birthday, Harry! Harry grinned at his parents and sat down at the kitchen table to eat breakfast. 

“15! Oh to be young and careless again” said his father, patting Harry on his head and sitting down. 

Lily rolled her eyes, joining them at the table. “You still act like you’re 15.”

“Ah, but you love it, dear”

Lily smiled as her husband grinned back. Harry merely ate his eggs, shoveling the food in his mouth. 

“Well since we are all here, I figured I would give you your present now,” said James, getting up and walking into the living room. He came back with a carefully wrapped box. 

“Here you go, I wrapped it and everything,” said his father, handing it over. Harry looked questioningly at him. 

“Ok your mom wrapped it but I helped”

“He got his fingers tangled in the tape he was handing me,” giggled his mother. Harry ripped the wrapping paper and eagerly opened the box. Inside, he saw a huge assortment of his favorite candy Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, and Fizzing Whizzbees. He looked back at his parents grinning. 

“I love it, this way I won’t starve at Hogwarts,” quipped Harry, opening a package of Bertie Bott’s. 

His mother laughed as his father reached over to envelop them both in a group hug. 

“Happy Birthday, Harry,” said his mother giving him a kiss on the cheek as they broke apart. “Finish up your breakfast” 

His father reached over and snagged a bean from Harry’s open package. “Hurry up so we can go play a few quick games of quidditch before the party at six” He popped the jelly bean in his mouth before making a face. “Ew I got vomit” 

Harry and his mother laughed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning and afternoon passed and six o’clock came around. Lily was setting up in the backyard, her long red hair pulled up in a ponytail as she moved with grace, flicking her wand, the decorations whizzing past her and into place. The first person to show up was Sirius, who gave Harry a big hug and handed him his present. 

“You’ll love it, I promise” Sirius had winked and then left looking for James. 

One by one the party-invitees showed up at the Potter household. A majority of the invitees were order members, such as Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody. They each greeted Harry and then walked to the backyard. Lily had hung up the birthday banner outside with rows of tables adorning the yard. 

The Weasley’s came into the house, Hermione with them. Harry and Lily came up to greet them. 

“Oh, Harry, Happy Birthday!” Said Mrs. Weasley, giving Harry a bone-crushing hug. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” responded Harry. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him before turning to his mother. “Do you need any help in the kitchen, Lily?”

Lily smiled. “I would love some help distributing the food”

Lily and Mrs. Weasley walked to the kitchen chatting as the rest of the Weasley’s came up to greet Harry. Mr. Weasley shook Harry’s hand and gave him a clap on the back, wishing him a Happy Birthday before going to the backyard. Harry turned to greet Ron and Hermione who had been standing off to the side. Ron grinned at Harry and put his arm around him after Hermione had given him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Happy Birthday, Harry,” said Hermione

“Yeah, mate Happy Birthday,” said Ron. 

“What are we? Trash?” said Fred, lifting his arm as to draw attention to himself. Ginny rolled her eyes.

“He literally just greeted Ron and Hermione have some patience,”

“Well, I don’t have all day,” said George, appearing from behind Fred. 

Harry laughed and led them into the backyard. The food had already been distributed and so Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione sitting next to him. His Mother and Father were already seated, Sirius sitting next to his father, laughing and drinking butterbeer. The rest of the evening was spent laughing and having fun. Dinner was wonderful and dessert consisted of Harry’s favorite, Treacle Tart. Soon after, Lily brought out the cake. The cake had white icing with red and gold letters spelling out, “Happy 15th Birthday, Harry!” 

There was an Off-key rendition of the birthday song and Harry blew out the candles. 

“Take a bite out of it,” yelled George cupping his hands onto his mouth to amplify his voice more, Fred cheering beside him. 

“Yeah take a bite out of it!” Ron hollered as Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. The rest of the party-goers started chanting along with them, “Take a bite!” “Take a bite!”

Harry grinned and leaned in to take a bite. Just when he was about to, he felt someone’s hand on the back of his head and shove him into the cake. He heard the crowd cheer as he came back up, icing and cake all over his face. Ron, Fred, and George were howling with laughter, Hermione and Ginny were giggling, and the rest of the crowd was cheering. He felt his father’s hand patting him on the back as well as Sirius pinching his cheek and laughing. Harry was laughing as well, a feeling of happiness sweeping throughout his body. Just as suddenly as the feeling had come, it left being replaced with anger and bitterness. Harry stood up, surprised, the chair he was sitting in tumbling down. His mother came up to him, worry swimming in her eyes. 

“Are you ok, Harry?” she asked. 

Harry gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, mum don’t worry”

“Yeah, Lil” his father had joined his mother at her side at some point. “It’s just a bit of fun, no worries”

“I- I’m gonna go clean up” Harry choked out, already walking towards the back door. 

“OK, sweetie,” his mother responded but Harry was already in the house making his way towards the bathroom. 

Harry entered the bathroom, breathing heavily. He didn’t understand why all of a sudden he had felt so much anger. He wet a towel and wiped the remaining icing and cake off his face. He washed his face and patted dry before staring at his reflection in the mirror, analyzing for any change. All of a sudden, his scar burned, causing him to cry out in pain. Harry stumbled back, his hand coming up to touch his scar. The scar kept burning and burning as harry curled up into a fetal position, the pain making it almost unbearable to breathe. He stayed that way for a while before slowly the pain subdued into a manageable throb. Harry remained lying on the ground, controlling his breathing before hearing a knock on the door. 

“Harry?” Hermione’s voice was muffled “Are you ok?”

Harry slowly got up, his legs numb and made his way to the door. He opened it to find Hermione and Ron both staring at him, concerned.   
“Yeah, I’m good” Harry forced a smile on his face, “Just cleaning up the mess”

Hermione and Ron looked at him skeptically. 

“Look, if this is about the cake it was Sirius’s idea and we -”

“What? Not the cake is fine, don’t worry about it”

“But harry, you kinda stormed off-”

“I needed to go wash up it was -”

“Look, we are sorry ok? See I told you, Ron, it wasn’t a good idea-”

“Guys, it was fi-”

“Hermione you agreed as well-”

“But-”

“I SAID I WAS FINE” interrupted Harry, anger sweeping through him once more. Hermione and Ron stared at him, their faces identical in showing their shock. 

Harry took a deep breath and continued. “I’m fine guys, ok? I just needed to clean up and use the bathroom”

Hermione and Ron merely stared at him. The three remained in silent stare-off before Hermione broke the silence. 

“It was your scar again wasn’t it?” she asked, raising her eyebrow slightly. Harry remained silent, not daring to reveal anything. 

“Harry, you need to tell someone your scar is hurting!” said Hermione, shrilly. Ron was nodding vigorously next to her. 

“I don-I don’t need to tell anyone, ok?” Harry winced, her voice making his head hurt more. 

“Mate, you practically ran out of the party and have been locked up here for thirty minutes,” said Ron. 

“You should tell your parents” continued Hemione, “or Professor Dumbledore”

“I don’t want to worry them besides its no-” Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before opening them. Hermione and Ron stood watching him.   
“I’ll tell them if it gets worst, ok?” said Harry, his tone final. Hermione opened her mouth as if to protest but Ron elbowed her, shaking his head at her. 

Just then they heard footsteps approaching. The trio looked towards the staircase to see Lily’s head pop out. 

“Everything ok over here?” she asked. Harry nodded and made his way towards her, Hermione and Ron behind him. 

“Harry, are you ok?” his mother asked, stopping him at the bottom of the staircase. Harry looked at her and swallowed. 

“Don’t worry mum I’m fine” He said. His head was still throbbing in pain. His mother smiled at him. 

“I just wanted to make sure, you were gone for so long,” Lily said

“I was just cleaning up the mess” Harry responded. He smiled reassuringly at her. 

“Well, then come on there is still enough cake leftover.” his mother responded, leading him back into the backyard. The party was still in full swing as when he had left it. Harry could see his father and Sirius in a corner with a few of the Order members, laughing.   
‘It’s almost like they never cared” a voice said whispering threateningly. Harry shook his head to get rid of the thought. Of course, his dad and Sirius cared. They were just busy that’s all. 

The Weasely twins were chasing each other around the yard. Ginny and Tonks were in deep conversation and the rest of the party-goers were eating cake and having a good time. Ron and Hermione gave him one more look and left to join the group. 

Harry’s head throbbed and his scar prickled but he forced himself to finish the cake slice his mother had given him and made easy conversation with everyone. 

At the end of the night, fireworks were set off, courtesy of the twins, and the crowd surrounded to watch them. Harry watched and as he saw the last firework set off, the crowd cheering, his friends and parents beside him, he never felt more alone. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangeline was sleeping peacefully when she heard her bedroom door open. She quickly sat up and saw her father at the doorway. She rubbed her eyes and checked the time. 

“It’s one in the morning” she grumbled, pushing her hair out of her face.   
“I have to leave” her father responded, walking towards her. Evangeline instantly woke up, sliding out of bed. 

“Did the Dark lord call you?” She said standing in front of him. Snape shook his head, his dark hair falling limp on his shoulders. 

“No, It is an emergency Order meeting,” he answered, “It seems the Dark Lord sent someone a message, Dumbledore requested my presence” 

Evangeline nodded, “Does he require mine as well?” 

“No, he doesn’t,” Her father said, “Not until after the meeting”

Evangeline nodded once more before sitting down on the bed. Her father sighed and joined her. She turned her head to look at him. 

“Come back safe” 

“I will”

They sat there in silence before her father stood up, readjusting his sleeves, reaching out and offering his hand to her. She took it and buried her face in his coat. He always smelled of spices, aftershave, and dark chocolate. Her father returned her hug and then left her room. She followed closely behind to see him get into the fireplace. He gave her a small smile. She returned the smile and watched him floo away. Evangeline made herself comfortable on the couch and turned on the radio, intending to stay up until he came back. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts was still as grand as the last time Lily had been here. She and James were quickly making their way across the grounds and to the entrance. Dumbledore had called an emergency Order meeting. They had left Harry with Mrs. Weasley. He had initially wanted to come and James had almost let him but Lily put her foot down. She had been worried about her son ever since his birthday party two weeks ago. It seemed like something was increasingly bothering him. 

She and James reached the headmaster’s office at the same time as Sirius and Arthur Weasley. Sirius looked at them, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a bit disheveled. 

“Dumbledore better have a good fucking reason for calling us at this time,” Sirius said. James snorted, while Lily rolled her eyes. Arthur looked amused. 

“What was the password again?” asked Arthur, scratching his head.   
“Chocolate Frog,” said a voice. Lily, James, Sirius, and Arthur all turned to see Tonks coming up to them. 

“Mad-Eye and the rest of them are already in the office,” she said, turning to the statue, “Chocolate Frog”

The statue revealed the entrance and the group made their way up the stairs and into Dumbledores office. 

Lily looked to see many order members scattered around and Dumbledore, his silver hair smooth and his deep blue velvet robes in crisp condition, sitting in his chair. His blue eyes twinkled. 

“Ah, the last of the group has come in, so we can now begin,” said Dumbeldore. With a wave of his wand, chairs appeared and the members moved to sit down. 

Lily and James sat next to each other, Sirius sitting to the right of James. Lily looked around and saw Remus Lupin sitting next to Snape on the far left. 

Remus. After the incident in the 5th year, Remus had started talking less and less with James, Sirius, and Peter before completely cutting them off at the end of the year. By the time the 6th year rolled around, Lupin had already become friends with Snape for some unknown reason. Lily had completely cut off Snape after he had called her a mudblood so the reason for the sudden friendship between Lupin and Snape was a mystery to her. James and Sirius had ben furious. Harry, however, spoke highly of him during his third year when Lupin was his Defense against the Dark Arts professor. She had some interactions with Lupin but mostly out of polite respect. Since then, she had not spoken to him. 

Lily drew back her attention to Dumbledore. 

“I called you all here today because it seems Voldemort,” there was a collective shiver around the room “has made a threat towards the Order” 

There was a collective hush. Sirius straightened up in his chair. 

“What kind of threat?” Sirius asked. 

“He sent me a message, telling me to end the war before it has even started,” Dumbledore said gravely. “Or he would start killing”

“I thought he was already killing,” said Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

“As far as we know those have been disappearances” Dumbledore sighed “but knowing how Voldemort operates, he has been keeping them hostage, waiting.”

“We need all members to be actively looking out” he continued, “ and to keep tabs on each other”

He looked at Lupin. “How has cooperation with the werewolves been?”  
Lupin gave him a wy grin. “It has been a work in progress but nothing definite yet” 

Dumbledore nodded, “Continue working it “

He turned to Arthur Weasly and the rest of the ministry employees. “Have you managed to get through the door and figure out what is inside?”

“Not yet” answered Elphias Doge. “It seems to be more closely guarded than usual” he shifted in his seat before adding “ I’ve heard that Malfoy is behind it”

There was a slight murmur of voices in agreement. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. 

“Severus, can you confirm this?” he asked. Lily glanced at Snape, whose expression remained passive. 

‘I have not heard anything about Malfoy’s involvement so I would dismiss it as a possibility” Snape said, “The most likely reason is that the Dark Lord delivered the assignment himself personally”

Beside her, James snorted. Snape turned to glare at him. 

“It seems to me like someone is covering someone else,” James said loudly, “Like a Death Eater protecting another Death Eater.” Snape glared harder at him. 

“Do you ever shut up,” drawled Snape, “or at least have an idea of how stupid and idiotic you sound all the time?”

Sirius spoke up. “You don’t get to say shit, because you are a fucking coward” 

“Sit down, Black you are embarrassing yourself,” said Lupin, glaring at Sirius. 

“Sit down? Go to hell” Sirius slumped back in his seat, smirking. Lily saw Lupin roll his eyes, while Snape and James continued to glare at each other. 

“Look” James turned towards Dumbledore, “I understand that he may be a spy but once a death eater always a death eater, I don’t trust a word he says” 

Dumbledore peered at James from behind his half-moon spectacles. “The only way to win this war is if we trust each other,” he said, “I trust Severus.”

The room was silent as Dumbledore continued to stare down James, who begrudgingly nodded. 

Dumbledore relaxed in his chair satisfied. “Well then I believe we have said everything we needed to today, meeting dismissed” 

The Order dispersed, many giving their farewells until the only people left were Snape, Lupin, James, Sirius, and Lily. Dumbledore had left to attend to some business in the kitchen, citing he needed a slice of pie. 

James smiled at Lily. “C’mon, Lil lets go home”

Sirius seemed to still be glaring at Lupin from across the room who was in deep discussion with Snape. Snape had moved to stand up, fiddling with his sleeve. He turned to see James, Sirius, and lily staring at him. His eyes narrowed. 

“Is there a problem?” Snape asked 

“No problem at all” replied Sirius. “Just like staring at scum to remind myself that at least my life turned out better than yours.” 

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “My life is none of your concern” 

“Right, ok,” Sirius had a look of disgust on his face, “Like that bitch of a daughter you are raising” 

Snape’s eyes flashed dangerously and in an instant, his wand was out and pointed directly at Sirius’s face. Lily, James, Sirius, and Lupin also took their wands out. Sirius directed his wand towards Snape, Lupin directed his wand towards James, James directed his wand towards Snape, and Lily directed her wand towards Lupin. 

“You keep my daughter out of this,” Snape said through gritted teeth. 

“Why,” asked James, his face flushed in anger, “You always take it out with my son, why can’t we take it out on your daughter.”

“Your son is a horrible human being that’s why”

“Piss off’ snarled Lily.

James smirked. “Yeah, Snivellus, piss off”

“Shut your mouth” Lupin scowled at James. 

Sirius’s eyes narrowed, “This doesn’t involve you”

“It does involve me when you attack a person I care about”

“Oh well what a surprise,” James said, “You care more about a Death Eater than us”

“We haven’t been friends in years”

“Besides why do you care about him anyway,” Sirius motioned at Snape, who still had his wand pointed at his face. “Unless,” Sirius grinned wolfishly at Lupin, “You are fucking his daughter”

There was a loud bang! a flash of red and blue and then smoke. As the room cleared, Lily saw Sirius sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Lupin had lunged at Snape, attempting to subdue him, who looked like he was about to murder someone. James had run to Sirius, trying to wake him up. Lily also ran to Sirius’s side. She could vaguely hear Lupin trying to calm down Snape. 

“He isn’t worth it!” Lupin was blocking any attempt Snape made towards Sirius, “Go home and calm down” 

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!”

“Snape calm do-”

Dumbledore entered the room, striding and waved his wand. In an instant, everyone was frozen. 

“What is going on here?” Dumbledore thundered. 

Snape glared fiercely at him. Dumbledore waved his wand yet again, and Snape unfroze before beginning to speak. 

“Black has gone too far,” Snape’s lips were twisted and his face was flush with anger. Lily had never seen him so angry. “ I can overlook him insulting me but HE DARE NOT MENTION MY DAUGHTER AGAIN”

Spit was flying everywhere as Snape yelled at Sirius, who had regained consciousness. He had deep cuts all over his face and his nose appeared broken. 

“YOU EVEN LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER, YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HER, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN” Snape was screaming wildly, “I WILL TORTURE YOU, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER AND I WILL WATCH YOU DIE PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY”

And with that Snape turned on his heel and flooed away. Lupin also left, glaring at the group fiercely, and giving Dumbledore a look Lily couldn’t quite see. 

Sirius stood up from the floor as Dumbledore stared at him. 

“Is this true, Sirius?” asked Dumbledore quietly. Lily shivered. A calm Dumbledore was more dangerous than any wizard combined. 

Sirius held his head up high but did not answer. Dumbledore stared at him  
“You will never mention a child in any insulting way, least of all Evangeline Snape,” thundered Dumbledore, a look of pure disgust on his face. “ Get out”

Lily and James both had looks of pure shock on their faces as they left the office, Sirius in tow. They quietly made it back to their house, where Lily served them tea. Harry was still at the Weasley’s for the night. Sirius drank his cup and left, not speaking a word, except for a few. 

“It was worth it” 

And while Lily disapproved, James had to privately agree. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangeline woke up to someone stroking her hair, and a blanket over her. She must have dozed off while waiting for her father. She opened her eyes and saw her father over her. Great, he had woken her up yet again. His face looked tired. She glanced around and noted she was back in her room. She turned back to her father. 

“How was the meeting” 

Her father didn’t say a word and continued to stroke her hair. 

“Dumbledore doesn’t need to see you anymore”

Evangeline looked at her father skeptically. “Really?”

“Yes” 

She studied him

“Are you ok? Are you sure that meeting went ok?”

‘Go back to sleep, Evie”

She narrowed her eyes at him

“Only if you sing to me”

Her father rolled his eyes but did as she said. She closed her eyes, letting his deep singing voice and warm reassuring hand stroking her hair, lull her back to sleep.


	4. The Train Ride to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: the text in italics is not my own! it comes directly from the book

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with witches and wizards as Harry made his way through the crowd, pushing his cart with his luggage and Hedwig’s cage on top. His parents were walking beside him, holding hands. He was looking around, searching for his friends, when he spotted them. Ron’s lanky figure stood out and Hermione’s bushy hair was also in perfect view. The Weasleys were also there, Mrs. Weasley fussing over Ginny and the twins. He made his way towards them, grinning. Ron spotted him first. 

“Harry! About time you got here,” said Ron, “I’m earlier than you this time”

Hermione rolled her eyes. She already had her Hogwarts robes on, her Prefect badge displayed proudly on her chest. 

“The only reason we got here early was that I woke you up early,” at Harry’s questioning glance, she blushed, “I had a sleepover with Ginny last night.”

Harry smirked and nodded. Right, like Hermione could continue to pretend she didn’t have a crush on Ron. 

“Whatever, let’s go choose our compartment,” said Ron, struggling to carry his luggage. Hermione followed him with her luggage and Crookshanks cage. Harry turned to his parents. 

“Let me help you with the luggage,” said his father. Together, Harry and his father loaded his luggage and Harry set Hedwig’s cage in his compartment. As he exited the train to say his final goodbyes, he bumped into someone. 

“Watch it, Potter,” Malfoy said, sneering. Harry glared at him, opening his mouth to retort back before he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Hermione, giving him a look. 

.

“C’mon Harry, let’s go say goodbye,” she said, clutching him by his arm and practically dragging him away. Harry looked behind his shoulder, to see Malfoy offering to help Evangeline Snape into the train. She slapped his hand away, laughing before getting on the train, Malfoy close behind. 

Harry and Hermione reached the group, who were all saying their goodbyes. 

Lily gave him a hug, “Remember to write to me and to focus on your studies”

James also gave him a hug, “Do what your mother says,” he grinned and winked adding, “but remember to have fun”

Harry grinned back, as the train whistled indicating the time of departure. He said his goodbyes to the Weasleys, before getting on the train and into his compartment with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. As the train pulled away, he waved to his parents until they were nothing but specks. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Evangeline was about to throw herself out the window if she had to listen to Pansy Parkinson flirt with Draco for one more minute. And judging by the people around her and Draco’s face, she wasn’t alone. 

“So...Evangline how was your summer?” asked Daphne Greengrass, pointedly looking away from Pansy and Draco. 

“It was fine,” she answered, “Father and I spent most of the time working on potions.”

That was technically not a lie because she and dad had been working on potions but the majority of their time was spent on late-night meetings with the creature whose eyes haunted her. But they didn’t need to know that. 

Blaise Zabini rolled his eyes, “You would think that during the summer you would not be doing, you know, school work.” Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement

It was Evangeline’s turn to roll her eyes, “It wasn’t school work,”

Just then, they heard a knock. Daphne opened the door to a third-year Ravenclaw who looked like they were about to faint. 

“I-I..um..I,” they stumbled over their words, fidgeting. 

Pansy turned to them, sneering. “Spit it out we don’t have all fucking day.”

“Pansy!” Daphne scolded.

“I...um...they need the...uh...new prefects to….um..to go to the m-meeting in Compartment...um...7A”

Evangeline immediately stood up, thankful for the excuse to leave. Draco also stood and they both made their way to the door. 

Pansy protested behind them, “Oh but you’ll be back right? Drakiekins when you come back I can give you a b-”

Evangeline shut the door before she could finish the sentence. Draco smirked. 

“I don’t know how you can stand that girl” she glared at him. 

Draco just shrugged. They both started walking then noticed the Ravenclaw looking fearfully at them. 

Draco sneered, “What do you want?”

The Ravenclaw jumped and scurried away. Evangeline turned to Draco as they walked to the meeting, “You can stop being so rude, you know?”

“Yeah, but what’s the fun in that?”

“God, you really are the worst, Drakiekins” Evangeline fluttered her eyes

“Ah, but you love me, Evie-Winnie” he flirted back. They had reached the compartment and Draco slid it open. Everyone else was already sitting as 8 pairs of eyes turned to them. Evangeline and Draco glanced at each other before sitting down. 

“Ah, about time you joined us,” said the Head-Boy, Russel Adams. Draco sneered at him. 

“Maybe next time don’t send an incompetent messenger,” he said, “It took them ages to tell us.”

Russel raised his eyebrow but said nothing. 

“OK, so the first order of business is to introduce yourselves!” said the Head-Girl, Violet Duda, “I want your full name and a fun fact!”

Suddenly, Evangeline wished she was back in the compartment with the rest of the Slytherins. She would take Pansy’s flirting over this any day. 

“I’ll start!” said Hermione Granger. Evangeline shared a look with Draco. Of course, she would go first. 

“My name is Hermione Jane Granger and I like to read” Granger smiled brightly. 

“Everyone already knows that,” said Padma Patil. Granger looked slightly dejected but brightened up when Potter whispered something to her. He was smiling and Evangeline felt her cheeks burn up and a warm feeling pass through her before scowling, hoping it would go away. 

“Evangeline?” 

“What?” Evangeline turned to Violet, who was smiling at her. 

“It’s your turn to introduce yourself, everyone but you has gone”

Evangeline resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “My name is Evangeline Snape and I like to eat”

Draco chuckled quietly beside her, while the rest of the compartment stared at her. 

“Do you have a middle name?” Violet prompted. Evangeline sneered. 

“Yes”

“Would you like to tell us?”

“Obviously not” 

Violet looked affronted but Russel jumped in before she could say anything. 

“OK, anyways” Russel gave a pointed look to Violet, “ being a prefect requires leadership, responsibility, and trustworthy” 

“Each and every one of you has those qualities as your Head of House would not have picked you if that was not the case” he finished. Evangeline felt someone’s eyes on her and turned to see Granger and Patil staring at her. She scowled at them and they quickly looked away. 

“So, we will start giving out assignments and your partners for the rest of the year,” said Violet. “Your assignments will include monitoring hallways, bathrooms, keeping order, etc.”

“Also, Professor Dumbledore has requested we assign partners from different houses,” added Russel. “To start Inter-House relationships.” There was an uncomfortable silence. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not comfortable partnering with…….certain individuals,” said Goldstein. 

“Just spit it out, it’s not like we don’t already know who you are talking about” McMillian glanced at Evangeline. “After all, some people are here just because of their parents” he finished loudly. 

Evangeline glared at McMillian but said nothing. 

“Is there any possibility Harry and I can partner together?’ asked Granger, sparing a glance to Potter, “it’s just that we work well together with an-”

“And what? Shut it, Granger, no one cares” snapped Draco. He turned to Russel and Violet. “My father will hear about this.”

“Shut up, Malfoy,” said Potter. He was glaring at Malfoy, his bright green eyes shining with anger. 

“Aw look at little Potter defending his mud-”

Potter immediately stood up, his fists clenched. “Shut up”

Draco stood up as well, making his way towards him. Evangeline forced him back down. 

“Calm down, Draco” She whispered to him. Potter had sat back down and was now glaring at Draco, which he returned. 

“Uh” Violet said. Evangeline had forgotten they were still at a prefect meeting,” So partners are Ernie McMillian and Padma Patil, Draco Malfoy and Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger and Anthony Goldstein, and……...um…...Harry Potter and Evangeline Snape”

There was a shocked silence. No one said a word. Evangeline could feel everyone staring at her and Potter. 

“Anyways, The first assignment is to monitor the corridors of the train but Violet and I can do that,” said Russel, his voice faltering. “Once we get to Hogwarts, we will give you the instructions on what to do and the 6th year prefects can catch you up on your respective houses.”

Again, no one said a word. 

“Um, you can go, “ said Violet, the peppy tone gone from her voice. 

McMillian and Abbot fled immediately, as did Goldstein and Patil. Granger and Potter left after Violet and Russel. Draco glared after them and Potter returned the glare. 

Evangeline stood up and made her way to the door before a flash caught her eye. She turned her head slightly to see a polished Gryffindor Prefect badge. Draco was by the doorway as she went to pick it up. 

Potter was neatly engraved at the bottom of the badge. She traced the name before pocketing it and making her way towards Draco. 

“That was the worst,” He said as they made their way back to the compartment. “I will talk to father about this, there is no way they can partner you with Potter, “ he spat “ of all people”

“I’ll be fine, Draco,” Evangeline answered. “I’ll hex him if he tries anything”

“Maybe you can tell your father about it!” Draco exclaimed. “He will definitely be able to get to Dumbledore”

“No,” she shook her head, “People already think the only reason I am prefect is because of my father, I can't let them think it is true”

They had reached their compartment. Draco moved to open the door. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go meet up with some people I saw, I’ll be back” 

“Wait! Don’t leave me with” Draco’s voice dropped, “Pansy.”

“I’ll only be a bit, I promise I’ll be back”

“Fine”

“Good luck”

Evangeline winked at him and waved goodbye before making her way through the train, her fist tightly around the badge. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione went back to their compartment. Ron and Ginny were there as well as Neville and a blond-haired girl. They sat down. 

“How was the meeting?” Ginny asked, lifting her head from reading a magazine. 

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. “I can’t believe the audacity of some people! There were definitely better individuals for the job than the people they actually gave it to!”

Ron, Ginny, and Neville gave Harry a questioning look. The blonde-haired girl had her face buried deep in a magazine, which was upside down. 

“Malfoy is a prefect,” he answered. “Along with Snape”

“Bullshit” Said Ron, sitting up, “There is no way anyone in their right mind would think Malfoy would make a good prefect”

“Well, apparently Dumbledore did” Hermione sighed. 

“It also doesn't help that he assigned us with people from different houses” added Harry, “Everyone at the meeting was mad” 

“Wait, different houses?” asked Neville

“I thought you always got with the person in your house?” Ginny lifted up an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Not this year,” answered Hermione “He wants to establish Inter-House relationships”

“So, who did you get?” Ron looked at Harry and Hermione. “Please don’t tell me one of y'all got Malfoy”

Hermione shook her head, “No, I got Anthony Goldstein”

Neville squinted his eyes, thinking. “The Ravenclaw?”

“Yes, he seems nice”

“Ok, that isn't so bad,” Ron relaxed back into his seat, “although he does seem like a pompous idiot-”

The door of the compartment swung open. Evangeline Snape stood at the doorway. Her dark eyes scanned the compartment before landing on Harry. 

“Potter,” She reached into her pocket. The group immediately took out their wands, minus Harry Hermione, and the blond-haired girl. 

Snape stopped, narrowing her eyes. 

“If I wanted to attack your Golden boy, I would have” 

“It doesn’t matter if you wanted to, you still could,” said Ginny, her wand pointed at Snape. 

Snape’s eyes glittered dangerously. In a flash, she disarmed them, their wands tightly held in her left hand. 

Neville opened his mouth but then closed it when she scowled at him. Snape reached into her pocket again, pulled out the prefect's badge, and tossed it to Harry. He caught it and then looked at Snape. 

“Why do you have my badge?”

“What do you think I stole it or something?” Snape smirked at the group. 

“Yes,” Ron glared at her and she glared back. 

“Watch it Weasley or I’ll curse you again”

Ron said nothing, the tips of his ears turning red. 

“You left it behind so I decided to do the nice thing and give it back,” she said, looking back at Harry. 

Harry looked at her skeptically. She was leaning against the doorway, her long black hair draped across one shoulder, and her black eyes regarding him curiously. “Why?”

Snape rolled her eyes. “It's the least I could do since we are going to be partners”

Ron, Ginny, and Neville looked at him shocked. Harry avoided their gaze. 

“Thank you,” 

“You are welcome” she sneered, “But next time, don't leave your stuff, I would rather be anywhere but here”

Snape tossed Ginny, Ron, and Neville their wands back. “You all suck ass at arming yourselves but that really isn't that much of a surprise is it?” 

Ginny scowled. “Better than you”

Snape let out a laugh, that left Harry with a warm feeling in his stomach. “Right, keep telling yourself that''

“Or what? Gonna unleash your father on us?” Ron challenged boldly. 

She glared at him, “My father is the least of your worries, Weasley”

“Bye Idiots,” She turned to leave before stopping to look at the blond-haired girl. 

“Oh, Hi Luna”

“Hello, Evangeline”

Snape smiled at her and left, not before giving them one last glare. 

“God, she is such a bitch” Ginny said. Ron nodded in agreement. 

“And you are gonna be partners with her?” Ron asked incredulously, “Can Dumbledore do that?”

“Apparently he can,” said Harry. He was staring at his badge, tracing his name. It was warm against his palm, almost as if someone had been holding it for an extended period of time 

“She is very nice to me,” piped up Luna. The rest of the group stared at her as Ginny smiled.

“Harry, Hermione, this is Luna Lovegood,” Ginny smiled at them, “She is a Ravenclaw in my year”

“Nice to meet all of you,” Luna said dreamily. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Evangeline got off the train, making her way to the carriages with Daphne. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins from their compartment were following behind. After her interaction with Potter and his idiotic friends, she had made it back in time to see Pansy shoving her tongue down Draco’s mouth. Daphne had been relieved to see her and they spent the rest of the time, speculating about the upcoming year. 

“Evangeline! Evie! Ev!” yelled a voice. Evangeline turned just in time to see red hair before the person lunged at her. She laughed. 

“Sunny! Oh, it's so good to see!” Evangeline grinned. Sunny grinned back. Sunny Seid was a Hufflepuff, who was in the same year as Evangeline. She had striking red hair, with warm brown eyes. Evangeline and her had met on the third day of classes, where they had instantly hit it off. She considered Sunny one of her closest friends. 

“Oh my goodness, I literally missed you so much!” Sunny hugged her. 

Evangeline hugged back. “I missed you as well”

“C’mon let's get to the carriages, I have so much to tell you” Sunny started walking. Evangeline turned to Daphne. 

“I’ll see you at the feast” She made her way towards Sunny, who was waving her over to a carriage. They sat down. 

“So, how was your summer?” Evangeline asked. 

“Oh, I went to the States, remember?”

“Of course, how could I forget? You sent me like 30 postcards”

Sunny laughed. “Well, I could have sent you more”

“Ok, so how was it? Good? Bad? Am I going to have to have to fight someone?”

Sunny giggled. “NO! No fighting. It was so much fun! My parents and I had a blast.”

“Ok, you are going to have to be more detailed than that! What did you do?”

They spent the rest of the carriage ride, giggling over Sunny’s trip. They reached the castle and made their way to the Great Hall, their arms interloped. 

“I’ll see you later!” Sunny blew Evangeline a kiss, making her way to the Hufflepuff table. Evangeline laughed and walked to the Slytherin table. Draco and the group were waiting for her. She sat next to him. He smiled at her. 

“You think we are going to get a lot of Slytherins this year?” asked Blaise. 

“Hmmm, maybe,” answered Daphne, tossing her blonde hair back, “But maybe not”

“Who is the new teacher,” Draco nodded towards the Head table. Everyone looked to see a toad-like woman sitting, wearing a pink suit. Next to her was Professor Flitwick and her dad. 

She gave him a small wave and he inclined his head, smirking at her. 

“Bet she is the new defense teacher,” Crabbe said, wisely. Blaise rolled his eyes. 

“Of course, she is dumbass”

“Looks more like a toad to me”

“You look like a toad”

“Fight me you cu-”

The Great Hall doors opened and the first years walked in, their eyes taking in the grand space. 

They stopped and the Sorting Hat began to sing. 

_ In times of old when I was new _

_ And Hogwarts barely started _

_ The founders of our noble school  _

_ Thought never to be parted: _

_ United by a common goal- _

Evangeline felt a sharp pain on her left arm. She lurched forward, clutching her forearm. Draco looked at her questioningly and she gave him a reassuring smile. The pain continued as Evangeline glanced towards her dad, who was giving her a pointed look. He shook his head slightly. The pain stopped but lingered as she slumped back in her seat relieved. She glanced back at the head table to see her dad gone. 

_ For several happy years,  _

_ But then discord crept among us,  _

_ Feeding on our faults and fears.  _

_ The Houses that, like pillar four,  _

_ Had once held up our school,  _

Harry glanced at the Head table to see Snape had disappeared. He narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. He had seen Snape, sitting beside the pink woman, when he had entered the Great Hall, with Hermione and Ron. Ginny had gone off with Luna and Neville when they had gotten off the train. Harry glanced at Hermione but she seemed to be concentrating on the Sorting Hat.

_ And we must unite inside her _

_ Or we’ll crumble from within _

_ I have told you, I have warned you….. _

_ Let the Sorting now begin.  _

“The hat is giving warning now, huh?” said Ron, his eyebrows raised. 

Hermione looked worried. “Has it ever done that?”

Harry shrugged as the sorting began. One by one the first years went, Harry occasionally clapping if one was sorted into Gryffindor. The last first year was sorted and Dumbledore rose to his feet. 

Immediately, Harry’s scar began to hurt and he rubbed it. He faintly heard Dumbeldore say, “Tuck In!” as food appeared. 

His scar stopped hurting and Harry blinked rapidly. 

“What do you think the hat meant?” Ron asked, already munching on a chicken leg. 

“It wants all the houses to be friends,” said Hermione, helping herself to some potatoes. “And it gave us a warning of what is to come”

“Friends?” Harry looked over to the Slytherin table, where he saw Malfoy already asserting himself. Snape was beside him, smirking, her dark hair tied up and single strands cascading down her face. “Yeah, that is not going to happen”

“Maybe not with those slimy gits but everyone else” Ron was now eating lamb chops. 

“Speaking of slimy gits,” said Harry, “Snape isn’t at the table”

“She is right there,” Ron pointed his head to the Slytherin table. 

“I meant the other Snape”

“Where would he have gone?” asked Hermione. She looked at the table before exclaiming. “Hagrid isn't here either!”

“What?” Harry and Ron looked and sure enough, Hagrid’s large form was missing. 

“I wonder where he is?”

“Maybe he will be here for the first day of classes”

“I hope so”

They finished their dinner and later, Dumbledore moved to stand up once again, vanishing the food. 

“We have a few announcements” He began “As a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is off limits”

“Magic is not permitted in the corridors nor many other things, as Mr. Filch has kindly reminded me” His eyes twinkled at the Weasley Twins, who grinned. 

“We have two changes in staff this year. First Professor Grubbly-Plank will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures and introducing Professor Umbridge as our new Defense Against the Dark Art teacher.”

The Great Hall applauded politely and died down. Dumbledore opened his mouth to continue when Professor Umbridge stood up. 

“ _ Hem, Hem _ ”

Harry looked around to see everyone frozen in surprise. 

“Thank you for those kind words, and I would just like to say…”

Evangeline looked at Draco in disbelief. He was smirking. 

“Toad-like and interrupts Dumbledore? Who is this woman?” whispered Daphne. 

“I don’t know but all that pink is making me nauseous,” said Pansy, putting a hand on top of her mouth. 

Evangeline looked towards the Head table. Her dad still wasn’t back and she was starting to worry. If the Dark Lord had called at this time, something serious must have happened. 

There was scattered applause. Professor Umbridge must have finished. Dumbledore once again rose and said a few more announcements before dismissing the school. 

Evangeline rose and started calling the first years over. Evangeline spotted Sunny and she waved at her, as Sunny waved back. Draco joined her and together they made their way to the dungeons, the first years following close behind. 

Evangeline stood at the entrance. “Eritque Arcus”

The door opened and the first years stepped inside in awe. Evangeline took a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scent of Pine and Saltwater. 

The Slytherin Common Room was just as she had remembered it. The sitting room was illuminated in green from the lake and each chair had a plush green pillow. The fireplace was crackling and the coffee table was adorned with cookies. The rest of the students were lounging around and were already helping themselves to the espresso machine that they had. 

Evangeline felt pain shoot up her left arm again. She signaled for Draco to continue, as she focused on her breathing. Soon, the first years went up to their dorms.

“Hey, are you ok?” 

“I’m fine, I just need to sleep”

Evangeline side stepped Draco and staggered upstairs, the pain in her left arm almost unbearable. She collapsed on her bed and drew the curtains around her before pushing up her sleeve. 

Her arm was bright red and the mark was flaring violently. She laid in bed, pushing herself to sit up before the pain stopped. She glanced back to see the mark subdued.

“Evangeline? Your Father wants to see you in his office” said Daphne nervously. 

Evangeline pushed down her sleeve and drew back her curtains standing up. She made her way downstairs and out the common room, taking the familiar route to her Father’s office. 

The door opened before she could knock and Evangelien saw her father collapsed in his chair. She rushed towards him, closing the door. 

“Are you ok? What happened?”

“The Dark Lord had an emergency that could not be ignored,” He answered. His face was shiny with sweat and Evangeline quickly made her way towards his personal closet, coming back with a pain-reducing potion. He took it graciously. 

“He kept calling me” she rubbed her arm. “I was in pain”

“I know, it was a punishment”

“For what?” Evangeline sat opposite of her dad. His lips thinned. 

“He seems to think you have grown soft, that you have shifted your alliance”

“No, he can’t, He doesn’t know”

“Yes that is true,” Snape stood up as did Evangeline, “but we need to be more careful,”

Evangeline nodded. Snape regarded her carefully, before sweeping her into a hug. The two Snapes stood hugging, taking comfort in each other. 

“It’s going to be OK,” said her dad. “I won’t let anything happen to you”

Evangeline hugged her father harder, choosing to believe him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
